Holiday Cheer (Ch1)
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review A group of friends meet up for Christmas holidays, and discover that there is emptiness and secrets they hide from each other. what will happen? Disclaimer: I don't own WWE. Read and review :) Read and review R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I haven't written anything in months, i apologize :( I just been going through some not so pretty personal stuff :( But...things are looking positive. Thank you so much for being patient. :)

 **Kim & Randy**

"Randy, will you please take the kids to school?". Kim asked while getting her other kids ready for school.

"Babe, I can't. I have to be at the airport in an hour". He said, carrying his suitcases near the door.

"Hon, it won't take you no more than 10, maybe 15 minutes". Kim tried to reason with her husband.

"Why can't you do it?". He asks, while walking to the kitchen to eat something quickly.

"Because I'm swamped here".

Her other kid, Michael walks down the stairs, while listening to music.

"Morning". Kim, says, while smiling at her son.

Michael ignores her, and proceeds to grab some orange juice and pour into a plastic cup.

"Morning". Kim says again.

Randy and Kim exchange a look between each other.

Michael walks back upstairs after grabbing a chocolate chip muffin, and Randy, yanks off the headphones off his head. "Hey!". Randy spats angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?!". Michael hisses.

"Don't use that language with your father!". Kim orders.

"Step father". Michael says coldly, correcting his mom.

Randy rolls his eyes. "Your mother said good morning to you".

"Okay? And?". Michael questions.

"How about-"

"Babe, let's just drop it". Kim says as she sighs.

"No! He nears to learn some respect!".

"Randy!". Kim yells in shock.

"Kim, don't. Michael, what's your problem? What's your issue with me?". Randy asked raising his voice, wanting some answers.

"You are, you stupid moron!". Michael yells as he ran upstairs.

"Mom, what's going on?". Her second son, Dominick asks.

"We heard yelling". Her third son, Logan asks.

"Michael and his hormones". Kim says.

Randy laughs. "I honestly don't know what I did, that he hates me so much". Randy says as he frowns.

"I don't know either, sweetie". Kim says, as she gently rubs Randy's back, while hugging him.

 **John & Nikki**

"I don't know what to do, Brie". Nikki took a sip of her wine.

"Do you feel like you wasted time with, John?".

"A huge part of me does. But another part of me...Just doesn't want to give up".

"4 years is a long time. I can't imagine what this is like". Brie gives her sister a sympathetic look.

"I never wanted to be in this position. I didn't ask for any of this, Brie". Nikki puts a hand through her hair.

"I know" Brie says softly. "Who do you love the most?".

 **From John boo: Nikki, I miss you so much. I'm sorry for how I acted last night :( Please, please, text me back whenever you can, baby girl.**

Nikki shows Brie the text message she just got.

"Do you think it's time to end things with, John?".

 **Alicia, Rosa, Paige, and Kevin**

"Morning, Alicia". Rosa says, while avoiding eye contact.

"Hey". Alicia mutters looking at her phone.

Last night was so awkward for Alicia and Rosa. Two best friends kissing. Two best friends...making love in the shower. Who would ever thought that they'd do that?

Paige knocks on the door. "You ladies up?". She asks cheerfully.

"Yeah!". Rosa says loudly.

Alicia jumps into the shower, letting the warm water spill all over her body. Thoughts of last night raced around her mind. There tongues kissing, lips connecting, hands roaming each other's body.

'I don't love her. Do I? I'm not falling for her , am I?' Alicia thinks to herself.

"Hey, are you okay?". Paige asks Rosa.

"Yeah, why?". Rosa asks still feeling blue.

"You look..." Paige trying not to say anything that will trigger Rosa.

"Like crap?". Rosa asks, as she raises one eyebrow like The Rock would do.

"Like a basket of Lilly's". Paige gives Rosa an innocent smile.

Rosa playfully rolls her eyes. "Oh, hush".

"Paige, I messed up badly". Rosa says as she tries not to cry.

"What's wrong, love?". Paige asks concerned.

 **Becky & Charlotte **

"I think i'm in love with her, Tamina". Charlotte says, fiddling with her food, with a fork.

"Becky?". Tamina asks.

Charlotte nods feeling guilty. "I feel so stupid".

"Why?". Tamina asks.

"She may not love me back".

"You never know, if you never try, hon".

"But I think she's in love with Renee. Look at this picture on her Tumblr".

A/n: What do y'all think so far? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte & becky**

Charlotte was working out in the gym. She was running on the treadmill and had her focus, on Becky. She admired how perfect her abs were. All that booty in those sweatpants, Charlotte imagined what she would do to that. 'Mmm, she's SO HOT!' Charlotte thought to herself. Becky saw Charlotte checking her out,while she was drinking water, taking a tiny break, from her work out.

Charlotte felt herself getting scared, as soon as she got caught. "Shit". She whispered to herself. Turning off the treadmill , Charlotte was about to leave the gym.

1 new message .

From Becky: like what ya saw? ;) hehe

Charlotte smiled hard. She looked back at Becky who continued her workout.

Charlotte got in her car, wit that message on her mind. 'Maybe she really does like me!'. Charlotte thought again.

"I saw that!". Trinity beamed.

"Saw what?". Becky asked trying to play it cool.

"What you sent her". Trinity said smiling.

Becky gasped. "You saw nothing!". Becky said smiling, obviously kidding.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" Trinity smirked as she winked at Becky.

Becky muffled Trinity's hair playfully.

"Hey!". Trinity said while laughing and fixing her hair.

 **Seth**

Seth sat by himself in catering reading about the, Chicago Bulls on his phone. He's had a tough week. His feelings for Dean have been growing since the shield split, and...Seth just doesn't know how to handle it. Alone time is what he needs right now. Away from his friends and also no gossip.

"Hey, bro!". Roman said sitting across from Seth.

"Oh, hey, Roman". He says.

"What's up, man?". Roman asks.

"Nothing. you?". Seth responds.

Doing pretty good. Hey, me and Dean are gonna go out for steak and beer. Want to go with us, like old times?".

"Uh, sorry, big guy, I can't. I gotta visit my mom, tonight". Good thing it wasn't a lie.

"Oh okay".

"But, you guys have fun. We can go out tomorrow, and buy those basketball jerseys for the game, tomorrow". Seth said smiling.

"Oh, that's right!". Roman said remembering. "We're gonna kick the New York Knicks ass, tomorrow night!". Roman said rubbing his hands together.

"Damn right!". Seth said, after fist bumping Roman.

"What jersey are you getting?". Roman asked. "I'm getting Derek Rose".

Seth took a bite out of his salad with grilled chicken. "I'm getting a Jimmy Butler jersey. Oh, and our seats are pretty close to the court".

"Yeah! I'm so ecstatic!". Roman said.

Seth just smiled at Roman. "Me too, man".

 **Zach & Dolph**

"Bro!". Zach yelled. "Where's my other bottle of spray tan?".

"I don't know, go find it!". Dolph yelled from the shower.

Zach saw his bottle of spray tan in the trash can. Zach sighed. He picked it up and shook the bottle. It was empty. "He used the whole bottle. Jerk".

Dolph got out of the shower in a towel, after drying his hair. "I feel better, now". He says to himself. Just when he walks into the bed room, WACK! Zach hits him with a pillow. "What the hell, dude!" Dolph shouted.

"That's for using all of my spray tan!". Zach yelled.

"Jesus, Bro. You're such a woman, sometimes!". Dolph yelled.

 **Renee young**

Brie was in Brie mode, really drunk last night and Nikki looked at what Brie sent her.

Nikki: I am in love with you. Like totally , totally in love with you. And I know you are in love with me too. -hugs, kisses 100 times-

Nikki cringed at the message.

"This is what she sent me". Nikki showed Renee. Renee laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny!". Nikki scolded at Renee defensively.

"Oh, come on! it is!". Renee said still laughing.

Nikki crossed her arms.

"Look , is it true?". Renee asked Nikki, knowing it was a dumb question.

"What?! EWW, no!". Nikki yelled.

"Calm down, crazy! Hey, you have nothing to worry about. Okay?". Renee said.

Nikki nodded. Okay. sorry for snapping. Things have been so rocky with me, and John, and Dolph". Nikki said sadly.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that". Renee hugged Nikki tightly. Her phone rang. "Sorry, hold on". She picks it up, "Hi, Becky! Tonight? Sure! See you then". She hung up, and put her phone in her pocket.

"Hey, Renee. Can i ask you a question?". Nikki asked suspiciously.

"Go for it". Said Renee.

"Do you like Becky, more than a friend?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Bailey & Carmella **

_"Trying to keep it up, don't seem so simpleee"_ Bailey & Carmella sang in unison in the car.

"Hey, did what did you think of that movie, 730?". Bailey asked.

"It was crazy!". Carmella yelled over the loud music.

"Still can't believe the fat guy, hit that woman's kid". Bailey frowned.

"I know. And that is why I despise men". Carmella said, putting on her sun glasses.

"Not all men are _that_ evil". Bailey tried to reason with her best friend.

"Oh yes they are".

"Oh , Yeah , how?" Bailey furrowed her eyebrows at what her best friend is saying.

"Well...They have penises. And they aren't wearing no protection then , penises will get you pregnant. How's that?". Carmella grinned.

Bailey knew she was right. She hated when Carmella is right but she let her partner in crime have her moment.

"So you're saying you like woman". Bailey stated.

"Yeah". Carmella smiled.

Bailey smiled too. "Me too". She said in a low tone voice. She was hoping Carmella didn't hear.

"You're a lesbian too?!". Carmella beamed happily.

Bailey nodded smiling even wider.

"OOooh, who's your type?!".

"Hmm". Bailey started thinking. "Sash , but she's married. I like Tamina. But...I love...you".

"AwwwwWw! I love you too, sweet heart!". Carmella gave Bailey a kiss on the cheek. "That's a tiny sneak peak". Carmella winked at her girlfriend.

Bailey giggled. "That's it? Just a 20 second trailer?".

"I gotta keep you wondering ,somehow".

"I dig your style, baby".

Carmella giggled and smiled.

 **John & Nikki**

"Nikki , we still need to talk". John said softly.

"Just go away , John".

"Look , I'm sorry! I'm sorry , okay? I honestly am". John begged.

"I don't really give a shit if you are! You beat up, Dolph my ex boyfriend, last week! Then, you come home and talk to me like a freaking savage! What's wrong with you?".

He sighed. "He confessed his feelings to you, what was I supposed to do?".

"Yeah, he told me he can give me marriage, kids, and a husband, and you know what?". Nikki gave him a stern look.

"What?".

"I think...I want him".

"And that's how you really feel , Nicole? All these years with me, and you wanna throw them away, just like that?!". He questioned furiously.

"I'm not throwing them away, stupid. YOU are!".

"WHATTT? How? I'd like to know!". John yelled.

Nikki was on the verge of tears, by John's anger. "By making me give up everything I ever wanted since I was a little gal, that's how!". Nikki screamed as she stormed out of there house.

 **Roman & Seth**

"WOW! For an older guy, Pau Gasol still got it!". Roman said cheerfully.

"I know, right?! I'm having so much fun, right now at this game, Roman!". Seth smiled.

"Same here!".

Seth looks to his left and sees Dean with Renee. Seth felt himself getting nervous. Oh shit.

"Hey, what are you looking at over there?". Roman said, gently patting his friend on the back.

"We have to go". Seth said with a surprise look on his face.

"What do you mean? The game is heading into over time, and-"

"WE gotta go, now!". Seth yelled.

Everyone in the front row looked at Seth & Roman.

"Alright, man. Let's go".

While the car ride was silent, Roman just had to ask. "Dude, what was that before?".

"It doesn't matter". Seth spat.

"Oh, yes, it does! What's her name? Is it a ring rat?".

"No! It's...You wouldn't understand".

"Try me, my man. What or who has you so bugged out? You're acting so weird".

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't wanna talk about it!". Seth shouted.

"Look, tell me. Or else , I will yank the hair off your head!".

"FINE! It's dean, I like, Dean, okay?!".


	4. Chapter 4

A\n: Guys , I'm having a hard time, and I need help :( :'( I had a lot of internet friends, but...when worst came to worst, they didn't care about me as I thought they did. They broke my heart, wanted me gone. I have to let them go, but I don't want to. This website i used to go on,called 7 cups of tea, those ,"Friends" of mine...did more harm than good. It hurts my feelings to let them go. But I need to. They didn't care enough about me, and didnt appreciate me as a friend, as i always gave them the appreciation for always being there for me. It sucks. I feel alone. Please help :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Roman & kaitlyn **

"Oh, Roman! Uhh!" Kaitlyn moaned as she rode him. Roman grabbed her breasts and muttered something along the lines of, "Holy fuck, you're amazing!". He was breathing heavy and moving his hips.

 **Renee & Becky **

Renee pulled up at the parking lot, while Becky was bopping her head to some rap song, by Drake. Renee got out of the car, and stood outside of the driver seat. She smiled at how adorable Becky was being. " _You don't no one else, you don't need noboodyy else, no!"_ She was singing.

Renee knocked on the window lightly, and waved. Becky jumped and held her chest. She got out of the car, after the song was almost over. "What are you trying to do to me, woman? Ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Rennee laughed. "Sorry! I was just, enjoying your mini karaoke show".

" Well, I'm glad you like it". Becky smiled, and Renee pulled her in, for a tight hug. "Mmm, you're warm!" Renee saicheerfully.

"Well, I drank hot chocolate on the way here". Becky smiled. " let's go shopping for hoodies".

"You don't want no one seeing those guns, now, do you?" Renee touched her biceps.

"Hey , hey, hands off the guns! You don't wanna get in trouble with me, now". Becky said playfully, patting Renee's head, gently.

 **Roman & Kaitlyn **

After Roman took off the condom, he rolled over and went to sleep. Kaitlyn took a nap, and went to the shower. The hit water pourng down on her naked body, she couldn't help but think about her, girlfriend; AJ. Why was she cheating?

Kaitlyn couldn't answer he own question. She just cried, as she just uses her best friend Roman, for sex and playinvideo games.

Yes. AJ loves her to death, an makes her happy. An captured her what is it, about Roman, that makes her want him. The tattoo? Long hair, or the deep voice, that makes super models wanna strip to there panties, for him.

Or is it, AJ is a handful and Kaitlyn just needs balance in her life. Yeah. That's probably it.

She dried off her hair, and heard a knock on the door. She opened it, to see her girlfriend. " Hi, baby!" AJ smiled wide.

"Hey , hi.". Kaitlyn said blandly.

" You okay?" AJ asked concerned.

"Hon, can we-'

" Who's foot is that? ". AJ asked.

" Nobody's! " Kaitlyn yyelled. "Now let's-"

AJ pushed up the door, and saw Roman passed out. She looked at him, and at Kaitlyn. Tears surrounded her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I hope everyone had a great holiday! New year is almost here!

 **AJ , Kaitlyn, & Layla**

AJ left Kaitlyn standing alone. She power walked back to her room and cried her eyes out on the bed. Layla walks in and sees a whimpering AJ. "AJ? What's wrong?". She asks.

K-Kaitlyn...Sh-she cheated on me!".

"What?". Layla whispers. "With who?".

"Ro-Roman".

"My god!". Layla exclaimed quietly as she gasped.

"Was it me? Did I do something wrong?". AJ questioned herself.

"Don't blame yourself. hon. You did nothing wrong. I promise". Layla said as she slowly rubbed AJ's back.

"Then why did she do it?". AJ cried.

"I...I don't know". Layla said. She didn't know what to say. All she knew is AJ made Kaitlyn happy once upon a time.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?". Layla answered.

"Me". Kaitlyn said. "I want to talk to AJ".

"Do you want to talk to her?". Layla asked AJ.

AJ shook her head. "No". She whispered as she stopped crying.

Layla opened the door and saw Kaitlyn. "She doesn't want to talk to you". She said bluntly.

"Layla , please! I REALLY need to talk to her, I want to talk to my girlfriend!". Kaitlyn begged.

"Girlfriend? Honey , you slept with Roman. The title of girlfriend isn't in the cards for you!". Layla exclaimed.

"Look, I know I messed up! It meant nothing! I SWEAR it meant NOTHING! Please-"

"Nope! I refuse to let you see her. Kaitlyn. just leave. Okay?".

Kaitlyn nodded. "Okay". She whispered.

As Kaitlyn walked away. Layla closed the door.

"Thanks". AJ said. Wiping her eyes.

"No problem". Layla sat next to AJ & hugged her.

"I really loved her, you know?". AJ said breaking the silence.

"Everyone knew. It's not right what she did. I'm sorry she did something as horrible as that. You definitely don't deserve that".

AJ hugged layla. "What should I do?".

"It's up to you". Layla said stil holding onto AJ.

"I want to time away from her".

"You're strong. And beautiful".

AJ sunk herself in Layla's arms & fell asleep. Layla turned on the TV.

 **Roman & Seth**

Roman woke up and took a quick shower. He was all chipper. He saw Seth walking to the cafeteria. "Seth! My man! What's goin on?!". Roman smiled and hugged Seth.

"Oh! Hey. You're all happy". Seth said as he hugged Roman.

"Well, yeah. I just had sex".

Seth laughed. "Nice. With who?".

"I don't cum and tell". Roman smiled.

"Ewwww". Seth said feeling gross.

Roman laughed. "So you like Dean, huh?".

"Yeah". Seth smiled.

"When are you gonna tell him?". Roman asked.

"I don't know. But I'm working on it".

"Wait! Here comes Dean with Renee, now. Here's your chance, man!". Roman exclaimed happily.

"What up, guys!". Dean said smiling as they did there handshakes.

"Hey!". Renee said happily.

"Renee, do you wanna grab some food with me?". Roman asked her.

"Sure!".

"Wanna go with us?". Renee asked Seth.

"Um, I gotta talk to Dean. But we'll catch up with you". Seth said.

"Yeah". Dean said.

Seth waited for Roman and Renee to walk. Seth cleared his throat and said, "Dean. Dean, I like you. I love you. And more than a friend".


End file.
